Of Flames and Blades
by Luath
Summary: A masked woman literally falls from the stars, and lands in the middle of a firebender's life. Can she teach him the true meaning of honor, or just see him as another trophy? Possible ZukoxOC. Rating may change.
1. Fire In The Sky

**Author's Note**: Hello! First fic That I've actually made an attempt on. Constructive criticism welcomed! Also, I can't spell and sometimes my spell check has moments of retard-ness, so forgive me if I miss something and feel free to tell me!

**DISCLAIMER: I declare that I do not own Alien©, Predator©, or Avatar:The Last Airbender© or any of the characters residing in each. I do own my own original characters.**

Summery: A masked woman literally falls from the stars, and lands in the middle of a firebender's life. Can she teach him the true meaning of honor, or just see him as another trophy?

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Fire In The Sky**

Roars and barks ricocheting off the ribbed walls of the training hall. The smell of musk and sweat hung heavy in the air and invaded her nose like a hard meat spawn. Everyone around her was into the fight down below in the pit. The two males locked in j_ehdin jehdin,_ or hand to hand combat, had each other by the shoulders, trying to force their opponent from the ring. Roughly the same size, they seemed to match each others might perfectly, making a winner or loser hard to make out. Rin'deye watch on, indifferent to the combat below. They were both familiar to her, having grown up and been on countless hunts with both of them she knew of their strengths and weaknesses. Yu'gath was a silent killer, much like herself, and use projectile weapons such as knives and darts. He was calm and calculating, quick and agile, his leaner form providing him with the speed needed to execute his kills. Rin'deye allowed a small grin creep upon her face; he was one of her favorite sparing partners, and had been on of her only true allies throughout her life. Her gaze flickered over to the other male; Kalòd , however, was almost the exact polar opposite. Loud, rampant, and straight forward as hell. He boasted his skill with various styled glaives, swords and even large energy hammers, using his incredible amount of power to over throw his opponents. Rin'deye was actually surprised that Yu'gath had lasted as long as he did; he was not the strongest male when it can to physical puissance. Then again, Kalòd wasn't nearly the smartest.

Yu'gath then proved her thoughts correct when his arms finally started to quivered from the continuous strain, giving Kalòd the sign that he was weakened. With one final roar, Kalòd pushed forward, causing the slimmer male to fall back. As soon as his back hit the padded floor, Yu'gath justified the latter part of Rin'deye's musings; bringing his feet to his adversary's stomach, Yu'gath used the momentum of his fall to throw Kalòd over him, and out of the ring. The hall went mad with noise to an almost deafening point. Rin'deye winced slightly at the onslaught of sound and took it as her cue to leave. Not like there was much watch now anyways; she would congratulate her friend upon her return.

The young mix breed pushed her way through the crowd and out of the exit, leaving the noise and smells of the _kehrite_ behind her. Small skirmishes similar to that one where more frequent now a days; the season of the rut was almost here. Males return from their year long hunting parties to the home world, where the females presided over the clan's territory, however it wasn't uncommon for an entire clan to be space bound and cut almost all ties from the planet. Her clan was somewhat half in half; most of the females did control the clan's territory, holding their higher rank within the Yautja society, while the rest of the clan stayed in space aboard an abnormally large mother-ship. Driven by their hormones and the smell of females' ready-to-mate musk, fights for dominance were frequent. Some usually ending fatally, if the female was worth it.

Rin'deye huffed at that thought. 'Worth it. Like we're trophies to be mounted on their walls,' she thought bitterly. Life mates were rare within this hunter's world, the main goal to spread the strongest genes for a stronger race. To gain honor in mating as many females as possible. To boast on how many pups one has fathered. She walked down the hallways, the fog flowing around her, curling around her legs like claws, wrapping her in a humid embrace. Love was a thing not truly understood by her people, except her own father. Ba'ùth was a respected member of their clan, until he discovered and bond with her mother, a human. After that, his honor was questioned and he was almost seen as an outcast. Her mother was treated even worse, expected to 'prove' her worth to the rest of the clan members. Which she did with the impressive skull of a _kainde amedha_ queen. And that was just her first hunt. Rin'deye grinned to herself at the memories of her, but almost immediately frowned at one more recent; her mother was now gone.

Rin'deye's thoughts where interrupted as a large hand fell on her shoulder. She turned around, half expecting the worse and did not ease her tensed form when she saw who it was. "Kalòd, what honor do I owe this acknowledgment," she said, her voice dripping in cold sarcasm. The young males head tilted ever so slightly.

"No 'hello'," he clicked in return, pretending injury. Rin'deye only rolled her eyes; of course he would badger her now of all times.

"If your wondering whether I saw your spar with Yu'gath, I did-."

"That's nice, too bad you had to leave early though.-"

"-And I saw him kick your ass." With that she backed up a step and turned on her heel, walking away from the silently fuming Yautja. 'If he follows me, he's even more of an idiot than I thought.'

"So what happened to your solo hunt,_ mighty _warrior," he asked, the sneer visible in his voice. Rin'deye's shoulders slumped. 'Yes, an idiot he is.'

"It's still scheduled," she replied monotonously.

"And why is it you always decide to 'schedule' these hunts before the rut," Kalòd pried. Always, ever since she left during her first mating season ten years prior he has asked the same questions of why's, what's and when's, continuously pretending friendship, but his words and tone always told her a different story . "If I did not know any better, I'd say you were running away," he continued, slowing his pace moving from her left to her blinded right side. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were afraid."

Rin'deye's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Then it's a good thing you don't know any better," she retorted, venom obvious in her words. She quicken her steps, wanting to get away from this annoyance as fast as she could.

The docking bay doors opened as she spoke, revealing a plethora of ships docked along the main pathway. Smaller catwalks lead off of the primary to allow easier access to the ships. Her own ship was petite in comparison to the rest, but it was the fastest. She had labored for nigh forty moons upgrading it until it fit her standard for stealthiness, speed, and maneuverability. It was long and slender, with only enough room to house one hunter, and one no bigger than herself. Which means only she had the ability to fit inside and not suffocate. 'Sometimes being half ooman has it's perks,' she thought with a grin.

Rin'deye walked up the catwalk adjoining her vessel and tapped in her code. The door glided open, and a small ramp slid out allowing her access. The arrogant male behind her placed a foot on the ramp to enter as well, but the door quickly sealed shut, the ramp drawing back just as fast, catching him off guard and almost losing his balance. Kalòd regained himself, looking around to see if anyone witnessed his moment of embarrassment before turning back and growling at the door. With that he turned to leave; he would give her hell when she returned. He stopped, his mandibles curved into a 'yautja smile', one of malice. That was_ if_ she returned. Once again he check to see if anyone could see him, but realized that the bay was fairly clear on his side. With that thought in mind he turned back to the ship; he would have to work quickly.

* * *

Rin'deye sighed as she sat in the pilot's chair, tapping in the coordinates for a planet she knew of in a near by system. Before finishing the entering process, she fired up the engines, allowing a moment to let the rest of the systems to boot up. Wasting no time running a second diagnostic that day, she hit the restraint release, took hold of the joysticks and smoothly backed the craft from the docking bay and out the shielded opening of the hanger into the cold of space. She tapped in the final commands for the auto pilot before swing the chair around and exiting the command room. Just as the door closed, a small red light upon the control panel flashed on, and continued to blink even as the rest of the room slowly grew dark.

* * *

Dawn was breaking across the lands, the light chasing away that of night and the many twinkling gems stuck within. Fingers of the sun's brightness flickered over the leaves of the forests and the sparkling waves of the water before finally crawled upon the dark hull of a ship. A lone figure stood out against the railing, clad in dark red and black armor, his pale hands gripping the dull rail. He gazed out upon the water, a scowl planted firmly upon his face making the angry scar over his left eye all the more menacing. That was where his thoughts lay this calm morning; his permanent disgrace. The memories of that dark time playing over in his head...

_Zuko knelt on one knee, the Angi Kai cloak draped over his bare shoulders. He was not afraid to face this general, this man who would sacrifice a platoon of soldiers just to win a battle. That was why he was here. He spoke out against the general's plan while within his father's, Fire Lord Ozai, war chambers. He questioned the honor of the man, and therefore his father sentenced him to fight against him. Which the prince had no problem doing. Zuko rapidly stood and turned, taking position, but he stopped. It was not the general, but his own father he faced. The cloak fluttered to the ground as Zuko himself bowed down before the Fire Lord. He begged for his mercy;how could he fight against his own father? _

_ "Get up and fight," the Fire Lord replied coldly._

_ "I won't fight you," Zuko said firmly._

_ "You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher." The prince looked up upon those words, tears of fear of the unknown reflected in his golden eyes. Ozai's fist rose and then punched forward, releasing the inner fire. He saw the flames racing towards him but he did not move, his body was frozen on the spot, waiting for the pain he was sure to endure..._

The banished prince closed his eyes; he could still feel the tongues of fire against his skin, burning away at his flesh as well as his honor. "Prince Zuko, fancy seeing you up at such an hour. Already to start your training I see," General Iroh said as he walked towards the middle of the deck. Zuko turned around, surprised that he had not heard the old man walking towards him. The young man opened his mouth to reply, but stopped and turned around. What was that? "Uncle, do you hear that," he asked, trying to figure out where it was coming from. It sounded much like a dull roar, as if it was far a way. The old general moved forward, standing besides his nephew, brows knitted in thought as he too listened to the strange noise. "It sounds as if it's coming closer," he replied noting the steadily increasing volume. Zuko looked towards the sky, trying to see above the immensely tall forest around them as the sound became louder... as well as closer. Zuko growl in realization. "It's coming right for us!" He turned and ran back towards the open stairway that lead to the bridge atop the tower. He climbed the stairs two at a time until he reached the command room, well above the height of the trees. The ship's captain was standing near one of the great windows when Zuko approached him. "Where is that sound coming from," he demanded. Lieutenant Lee handed the prince the telescope he had been using, his posture stiffening as the young man snatched it from his hand.

"There seems to be something on fire in the sky. There," he pointed in the direction of the now escalated roar. Zuko looked into the eye piece, searching the sky though the magnified glass until it landed on what seemed to be a ball of flames and metal; the source of the uproar. The longer he looked at it the quicker he realized it was head straight in their direction. "Captain," Zuko barked out, but the Lieutenant needed no instruction to see that the fiery object was head straight for his ship. Already the order had been sent down to the galley to reverse the coal follow, making the ship move backwards. Each second the angry clamor grew in it's intensity to an almost deafening height, as the projectile of flames hurried forward.

Zuko and Lee raced back downstairs to the deck with all seven of the other firebenders, the general included. There was no way, even with the tower out of its direct path, the object would still crash into the ship. The benders formed a long horizontal line along the deck, hands at the ready, until the fires from the falling metal met the force of the benders. Using all of their might, each bender pushed their flames, helping to keep their ship and object above them apart. It happened within seconds, but for each man, those seconds seemed to twist into agonizing hours as they struggled to protect their own ship. The burning metal above them finally was clear and sent flying away from them, crashing into the trees across the river, causing a diagonal line of destruction as it plunged towards the earth. With one final boom and a dramatic throw of fire and smoke, all of the excitement slowly dwindled. The only sound was that of the heavy breaths of the exasperated soldiers aboard the ship.

"What in the name of Sozin was that," said the Lieutenant between breaths. Zuko narrowed his eyes at the path of destruction left by the scorching monstrosity as he slowly regained his own breath. "Ready the komodo rhinos," he ordered. Everyone bowed and hurried forward to fulfill the princes wishes, all except Iroh. The old man strode to where his nephew stood, gazing at the path left by the flying mystery. A question of why sat on his lips, but Zuko beat him to it. "If that thing was flying, there's a chance whoever might be it has seen the Avatar's bison." His topaz eyes narrowed; there was no harm in checking, besides it wasn't like it was going anywhere.

* * *

They followed the smoldering path left by the metal object, the mushroom cloud still clinging to sky. Zuko sat upon his steed, leading the other three komodo rhinos each carrying two firebenders of their own, include the old general. Zuko's father had not granted him much upon his banishment, therefore dealing with what he had had become a norm for the prince. The komodos and their riders reached the bulk of metal, no longer on fire, but still steaming hot to the touch. It was less than half the size of their own ship, but slightly bigger then a flying bison. It was sleek, and exotic in it's looks, resembling a koi fish in body, but the rear of the machine was almost fan shaped; three circular conjunctions protruded from it. Zuko maneuvered his rhino around the debris, some still engulfed in flames, to the object's front; there was what seemed to be a window, but it was cracked and blacked, caused by the flames more than likely. He couldn't see anything inside.

"What is it," a solider said, voicing what was on all of their minds.

"Maybe it's from the Earth Kingdom," another suggested.

"No, no. They can not possibly posses the ability to craft something so smooth, and to make it fly?"

"Maybe it's from the Fire Nation," Zuko said, tossing in another possibility. Everyone looked is way; at least that theory seemed more believable than what they could conjure.

"Or maybe," attention diverted to Iroh. "Maybe it is not from any of the nations, maybe it is from somewhere else."

The whole company was silent.

"That's impossible!" The prince exclaimed. He turned back towards the metal giant. 'Where else could it have come from?" Almost on que, a violent hiss sounded, coming from the side they were facing. A part of the wall was moving up and away, a mangled ramp stretch from out from the inside. Misted drifted from the hollow interior and an eerie reddish-orange light faded and brightened rhythmically. For a while nothing happened, everyone was tense, fists automatically at the ready. Zuko strained to see inside the belly of the metallic monster, the fog hindering his view. His topaz orbs darted back and forth, sweep in a military style as he searched for something, anything or anyone that might have been in this strange vessel. At first he saw nothing, but then suddenly he spotted something; a figure that seemed to be part of the mist, but slowly it solidified into a body, shadowed by the back-light behind them.

The prince hesitated.

The figure did not move. Zuko gritted his teeth.

"By order of the prince of the Fire Nation, state your name and nationality. Immediately," he bellowed. He refused to let the strangeness of the situation and of this mysterious person effect him. Still, the figure within the doorway stayed still. The young man's scowled deepened ever so slightly, his patience wearing thin. "I said now," he yelled. The sound of unsheathed metal was the response. Everyone tensed, the soldiers awaiting the mark to attack. But they never would receive that order. The rigid moment suddenly eased as the person dropped to their knees, the metal upon metal sounding once again until they dropped forward, revealing what appeared to be a young girl, clothed scantly in strange bluish metal armor. A frightening spiked mask covered her face as thick, long braids of dark hair fell away from her head. Large metal gauntlets encased her forearms, but strangest of all was the coloring of her skin; a dark beige covered the backs of her arms, legs, and torso, peppered with black spots of varying sizes as they fade away towards her front, leaving a creamy whiteness. She was indeed quite a menacing, and astonishing sight to behold.

"So Prince Zuko," spoke Iroh, breaking the silence. "What is that you plan to do?"

Zuko looked up at his uncle, face void of his surprised look, and was replaced by his trademark scowl. This was no time to show weakness. "We'll take her with us; if she was flying that... that thing, then she might have caught sight of the Avatar." He turned to look back at the bizarre girl. "Tie her up, and throw her in the brig when we return." With that he made to turn around, but his uncle intercepted his path with his own rhino. "Zuko, if I may ask you-".

"What," he rudely interrupted.

Iroh regained himself. "This woman is hurt, and from what I can see has lost much blood." The prince turned around, having not notice this before hand. As one of the men lifted her up, he could see the red blood that drenched her left side, her abdomen graced with a large and ugly gash. "Perhaps we should help her and in return she may help us," Iroh continued. Zuko snorted, turned back around in his saddle and guiding his rhino away from his uncle's obstruction. "Fine," he said with finality. The old general gave his nephew one last glance before helping the troops to carry their most recent and unusual guest.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Don't ask me which episode this is suppose to take place in, I have no clue. I'm just kind of... going along with it for right now. I'll actually like, figure out which episode it is and apply it... too... some other chapter... in the future. Yeah, future, yeah.

Don't forget to leave a comment/review! Please and thank you!


	2. Language Barriers

**A.N.:** Hello again! We had a snow the other day, and since a snow day means no work or school, I'd figured it was perfect weather to sit down with the laptop, and cup of hot coco to finish this chapter up.

Yay for snow! X3

Anyways, I need to correct something from the other chapter; I realized that the Lieutenant's name is Jee not Lee. Yeah I don't know what I was thinking when I typed that up and why I didn't catch it until now, but I did so... yeah.

Why don't i just go back and fix it?... because I'm lazy. Snow also equals lazy. X3

Anyways, here is the latest installment! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Language Barriers**

_ She was falling, eternally falling away from the twinkling stars; her home amidst the cold dark of space. The heat upon her back grew and grew the longer she fell, and a light all but in-cased her. She turned her head, her expression transforming to one of fear; all around lay flames. It made her think about a place her mother once spoke of, a place that her people use to believe in; an evil area engulfed by wicked fires and ruled by a equally evil man. Souls of the damned were sentenced to spend eternity within those cursed walls, undergoing the most horrific tortures and living in a world of madness upon madness._

_ Hell. _

_ She looked down and what she saw made her blood turn to ice despite the intense heat. In the middle of the chaos stood the calm figure of the Black Warrior; Cetanu. The one that welcomes the souls of the deceased, and she was falling straight towards his arms- straight into death's embrace…

* * *

_

Rin'deye stirred to the sound of liquid being poured. Her head felt thick and a dull ache all but swallowed up her belly. The room felt warm, the smell of something hot and sweet drifted to her nose. Where was she? Back home on the ship? Slowly her eyes opened, her one good eye glanced around the dim room. A chill creeped up her spine; this was not her ship, she was not home. In the middle of the room sat an elderly ooman, clothed in a deep red robe that did anything but contrast the rest of the dwelling; everything was dark and drenched in a unifying scarlet. The ooman was seated on the floor at a small table, drinking from a white cup. Her single vermilion orb roamed around the walls, taking everything in, her blinded right ghosting after it.

Candles were lit around a diminutive alter at the front of the room, providing the single source of light. The only decoration were the two tapestries hanging from either side of the door. She stared at the exist for a while, a million escape plans filling her head at once. She was unsure of this ooman's intention, and her duty of protecting her races' technology was her first priority. The last thing she needed was greedy ooman paws on science that was not theirs. Rin'deye started her mental check list, but was not surprised to discover all of her equipment removed from her person, with the exception of her bare essential clothing. She made to move but growled as her efforts pulled at her wounded torso. Rin'deye sat upon her elbows and looked down at the white cloth wrapped skillfully around her, small pin-pricks of red blood glowed faintly against it. She felt eyes upon her, and lifted her gaze up to find the ooman looking at her, a smile upon its elderly face.

"Well, I'm glad to see your so enthusiastic about moving, but you should stay still for a while now. That wound proved worse than it looks," he said, turning back to the table. Rin'deye merely looked at him, her expression guarded; so he healed her did he? The male turned back to his drink, pouring more of the hot, sweet smelling liquid from a same colored container. She could faintly see the heat signature outlining it. "So, what nation are you from," he spoke to her in the most casual of tones, as if he was talking to an old friend, not a bloodied warrior who could easily remove his head from his shoulders in one swipe of her talons. He turned his gaze slightly to regard her and she tilted her head to the side, a soft clicking sound vibrated from her throat. The ooman's brow crinkled into one of confusion, or was it surprise? The many years living among the yautja made her forget the facial gestures of humans. Her own face resembled that of her ooman mother, but mirrors were not considered a necessity among her father's people, therefore she had no need to look upon her own features as a reminder. The human's mouth hung a little agape before he shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts. "Where are my manners, I am Iroh," he spoke as he rose. Rin'deye too swung her feet over the squat mattress, placing them upon the woven rug. The pain in her stomach escalated as she bent forward to balance her weight.

"Wait now, you shouldn't move just yet. Your wound will open again," he said while taking a step towards her, as if he meant to help. She merely ignored his fruitless attempts, and stood up, the pain in her stomach dulling gradually as her form straightened. She looked down at the old man, another sting of clicks forming in her throat as a question, but she stopped as again his forehead furrowed in confusion. She immediately cursed herself. Now of all times did she regret not paying better attention to her mother's ooman language teachings, thinking that she would never have a moment where she needed it: like now. She raised her hands, clenching her fingers inward as she desperately tried to think of a way to communicate with the human before her, but she only let her hands wilt in front of her, her shoulders drooping; she was only succeeding in making herself look like a fool. A chuckle emitted from the male, only in good nature, but it did not help her feel less embarrassed than she already was. She could just feel her face becoming hot. Suddenly, her head perked as she raised a single finger, before closing her fist and thumping it against her chest.

"Rin'deye," she pronounced. He had already given her his name, it only made sense to give her own.

"Ran-day? Well, that's a strange name,"he replied. She shook her head at his incorrect pronunciation, and repeated the sound more slowly, separating the different parts of her name for him to hear.

"Reeen-deee."

His face lit up as he finally translated her name from the clicks and thrums. "Rin'deye, correct?" She nodded once more, and allowed a small grin of her own before pointing a single black-clawed digit at him. "I'rah." He grinned at her. "A little on the rough side, but close enough." His smile wavered she turned from him to the small table, her effects laid out upon the dark wood. Her head tilted again; now how had she missed seeing all that? All of her armor, weapons and decorative trophies were spread out, the white pot and cups arranged around her mask. She picked it up, flipping it over to access the inside computer components, looking for damage, which, unfortunately, she found. The smooth and shiny surface was scratched, a part of the thin glass was broken, some of the shards hanging on by only the small wires underneath. Her face glowered as she placed it back and reached down to pick up the closest weapon.

As soon as her fingers closed around the shaft of her spear, the door suddenly slammed open. Her body worked separate of her mind as she crouched down, the spear in her hand extending and the sharp barbs at either end unfolded with a quick _shinck _sound. Her gazed followed as her mind caught back up with her muscles, landing on another ooman within the doorway, who, ironically enough, had also taken up a defensive stance in response to her own. This one was also male, though it appeared much younger than it's brethren. His eyes narrowed, his left almost closing on the account of the angry red scar gracing it. Rin'deye bared her teeth, all four of her pointed canines gleaming white as she let loose a warning growl. She might have reacted too soon, but what else was there to be expected of her? This place, these people were strange to her. Any events that had transpired before her arrival here were fairly vague. She was confused, and anything that moved suddenly made her c_h'hkt-a; _jumpy and nervous. She'd be damned if she was going to be taken by a surprise attack.

"Ah, Zuko!" Iroh moved between the two youngsters, swatting Rin'deye's spear away, receiving an astonished look from the hybrid. "That is no way to treat a lady and a guest," the old man chided.

The young one, Zuko, made a choking sound of disbelief. The expression that followed was equally amusing, Rin'deye noted. "A lady? Are you crazy uncle? Look at her; she's a savage and not to be trusted! I should have just thrown her in the brig to begin with." He seemed to almost spit the last part out. Rin'deye snarled at the threatening tone in his voice; she didn't need to understand the dialect to understand his meaning. Zuko jerked his head in her direction. "See!" Iroh approached him, speaking in a tone too low for her to hear. Whatever it was he said to the young one, it made him relax. Upon seeing this her spear lowered and she straightened once again, her wound throbbing. Her glare, however, stayed where it was, and the young male's was no different.

"Rin'deye, I would like you to meet my nephew, Zuko. Zuko, this is Rin'deye," Iroh introduced them with a smile, trying to ease the tension that still existed. The scarred one folded his arms over his chest. Rin'deye stayed still for a moment, before tilting her head in his direction. She clicked once. "Zoo'go?"

Zuko's single eyebrow rose at her strange accent before casting a sidelong glance at his uncle. Iroh looked up at his nephew and grinned innocently. "Close enough?" Rin'deye turned back to the table, collapsing her spear before placing it back amongst her things. She picked up one of the plates of metal, the once bluish color of her _awu'asa_, armor, was filthy, covered in blackness and dirt. She swiped a patch with her finger before bring it to her nose. It smelt of smoke and fire. She breathed out, expelling the remains of the aroma from her nostrils; maybe her dream was more real than she thought? Rin'deye could see the two males conversing out of her peripheral vision, of what she cared not and chose to ignore them for the time being as she focused on inventorying her things.

"Where would we even put her uncle? It's not like the ship is equip with guest rooms to boot." Zuko tried to reason with the old general as his gazed stayed distrustfully on the strange girl. He thought he would get some information from her about the bald-head monk he was tracking, but upon hearing her 'language' from outside the door, that idea had been thrown out the window. What good would she be other than taking up room and consuming much need provisions? But his uncle, for some reason, was hell bent on keeping her on board.

"I thought you wanted to find the Avatar," he asked in a hush tone.

"I do, but I don't see how she can help us if she can't even understand us, let alone speak our language," the prince voiced his thoughts, not even bothering to keep his frustrated voice low.

Iroh folded his hands within his large sleeves. "I think giving her our time and patience, she will be able to tell us any information she may have. She has been through a great deal, nephew. I am sure she is unsure of us, just as you are unsure of her. Give her time, Zuko."

"But we don't have any time," he exclaimed, fire bursting from his hands as he threw them downward, scorching the metal floor black. A smooth growling sounded from the woman, her alien eyes trained on the young man. Zuko stared back at her, his topaz orbs harnessing as much heat as possible, that was until he actually got a good glimpse of her face: Three long pinkish-white marks stretched from her hair line, over her right eye, down her neck and ending just past her collar bone. The scars were old and slightly puckered, and from what he could see, might have been almost fatal, but what made a small shiver run down his spine was her eye; entirely filled with a milky white film. There were no dark patches where the iris or pupil might have been, no tale-told signs that sight once was there, just an endless pool of mist that seemed to invite the viewer in, with the intention of never letting go.. Zuko blinked, breaking the uncomfortable contact. Why did he stare?

Rin'deye just watched him, not even noticing he was gawking at her scarred side, she was more interested in how this simple looking human had created fire without the use of a burner. Her first thought was 'worthy prey', but she immediately shot that idea down. To kill him, despite their instant disliking of each other, would possibly cause the older ooman to become upset with her, and as she could tell, he might have saved her from a certain death. Rin'deye owned him her life. Maybe there were other oomans who possessed this unique ability as well? Some she would be allowed to hunt. If only she could get back to her ship and-.

She gasped. Her ship! Where was her ship! Rin'deye hurried towards them asking as she walked," My ship? Where is my ship at? I have to get back to it before ah-." She stopped abruptly upon seeing the confused looks, and face palm herself. '_You'd think I would have caught on already,_' she thought.

"Sorry, but we don't speak 'click, click'," Zuko said, obviously recovered from the unease he recently had suffered. The impatient bite in his tone did not go unnoticed as Rin'deye glared at him between her fingers.

"Zuko," Iroh scolded. His face softened as he turned back towards the young woman. Rin'deye took a deep breath and exhaled before raising her hand and making it bob up and down while making a _whirl_ing sound in the best imitation of a ship that she could do. Iroh nodded his head, obviously catching on to what she was trying to saying, while Zuko just rolled his eyes. Rin'deye then raised both of her hands up and shrugged her shoulders, her face intimating into one of the looks that the oomans seem to repeat while around her. The old male's face seemed to fall, as he shook his head, his right hand cutting across the air in a horizontal motion. Rin'deye narrowed her eyes; either he didn't know where her ship was, or he didn't wish to tell her. She almost hated to believe the second possibility, but at this time, she could not place total trust into anyone, even if they did rescue her.

Iroh sighed, and placed a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder, sensing her stress. She stiffened under his touch but did not move. "Get some rest child," he said gesturing back towards the bed. Rin'deye looked at the short mattress, suddenly realizing how exhausted she truly was. She hadn't expected to feel so tired so fast and struggled to stifle a yawn. Iroh chuckled at her childish efforts, and gave her shoulder one final pat before turning to exist, grabbing the young man by the arm and pulling him under his own. "Zuko, it seems we're going to be roommates for a while," he exclaimed with a happy voice. Rin'deye heard the young one groan as the door was closed behind them. She stood where she was for a moment, smirking at the obvious misery Zuko elated, before walking towards the bed and falling backwards on the soft cushion. She laid there for a while, her lesion throbbing in time with her heartbeat. Her last thought was of home, amidst her fellow hunters sparing for the next hunt that would bring them untold honor before her lids closed to bring her into the dream.

* * *

**A.N.:** Blah, only 2000 words. Too short. Plus it seems like I might have rushed it a little bit. Any suggestions on how to not do that? XD

Meep.

Comment/Review please maybe pretty please?


	3. Don't Underestimate Me

**A.N.:** I got two reviewers. XD I feel so accomplished. Ok, this chapter takes place sometime before The Waterbending Scroll episode, well the second part does at least. Finally found the episodes on-line at Nicktoon's website. Don't why I didn't think to check there first. Ugh, I need to buy the actual box sets. .

**ErmacTT:** Thanks for the comment and for the offer! I'll have to check out your fic, though I don't know much about Mortal Kombat (I'm more of a D&D chick ~_^)

**Brad W**: Thanks, and I hope you stay tuned; this idea has been in my head for awhile now and I kinda want it out to make room for the other ones. :P

Mks, here the third one.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Don't Underestimate Me **

It had been three days since Zuko's ship had picked up their most recent guest, and said guest had yet to leave her room. His uncle had visited the strange girl every day, bring with him, of course, a tray of tea. The fire prince had not accompanied the old general on any of these occasions; he still thought keeping her on board was a ridicules idea. She was healed enough now where she did not need their help, but anytime the prince brought the matter up, Iroh would just smile and say "But I think we're understanding each other better, she may be able to tell us where the Avatar headed all." Because of that small mentioning, the prince couldn't argue.

Iroh's words were not far from the truth; Rin'deye was learning more of the Common language during every visit, and remembering the old lessons taught by her mother. With the combination of the two, she had caught onto the tongue quit quickly, attaining enough to have various conversations with the old man. But whenever the subject arose about the Avatar, her head tilted to the side and she clicked once; a sign that she did not understand. Even with as many ways as the general tried to explain it, Rin'deye could not grasp what he was talking about, so he would abandon the topic, always offering her more tea. The hybrid hated to admit it, but she was becoming fond of the old ooman; he reminded her of one of the great elders aboard her clan ship; he too had learned to always relish in the simpler things in life with a gentle humor. Something not seen very often if ever among her people.

Today would be the fourth day, and she was looking forward to the visit from Iroh, and the delicious hot drink he brought along with him, but when the sun reached it's zenith, he had not showed. Hours went by, and still Iroh had yet to make his appearance. Rin'deye busied herself as she waited, trying to repair what she could of her mask and wrist computer, but was have very little luck without any proper tools. When the sun was completing it's journey across the sky to far side of the world, Rin'deye took it upon herself to visit the ooman instead. She was not going to keep herself a prisoner, nor give the humans the idea that she was one.

She strapped on her two long daggers, one to each thigh, deciding it was safe to leave her armor and other items within the room. Rin'deye stepped though the door into the long and dim hallway, her senses on high alert. Just as a precaution of course. She looked one way then the other, not sure which way to go. '_If I had my mask I could just look though the damn walls,'_ she thought bitterly, finally choosing a direction. She walked until she came to a flight of stairs; one going up, and another going down. She took the ascending stairs, think she could get a better vantage point. Her short journey lead to another floor, though this seemed to be a control or map room of some sort. Large windows exposed the orange sky beyond, and an opened doorway revealed a balcony of sorts. Rin'deye carefully picked her way around the large table bolted to the floor, and walked out onto the balcony.

The air was fresh and warm, her skin seemed to almost dance at the feeling of the wind against it. She had spent too long cooped up in that room, and the feeling of freedom was something she couldn't help but drown in. But it was sort lived as her single eye was met with water; miles upon miles of water. She was on a ship, a boat at sea, no land could be seen in any direction. Where ever her own ship was, it was very far behind them now. The hybrid gripped the thick railing, her brow furrowing in frustration. So much for getting back home right away.

Her fuming was interrupted as a burst of light sounded from below her. Rin'deye lowered her gaze down to the deck of the ship, upon it were two figures, both of whom she recognized. The fire came from the scarred ooman, Zuko, who continued to spout it from his extremities as he punched and kicked at the air. Each move was that of battle, of one trained to fight yet with the added extra bite of flame. The longer Rin'deye watch him, the greater the need to spare with him grew. She could see just from his training that he was well worth a fight. The other figure was none other than the source of her search; Iroh. He sat off to the side, a small table in front of him, giving her the impression that he was drinking tea. She smiled a little; that's all this ooman ever seemed to do. Every once and a while he look over to the young one to say something, as if instructing him.

Zuko stopped his movements and suddenly looked up at her place upon the platform. Rin'deye stayed still and stared back until he looked away, saying something to the old general. The hybrid stepped away from the railing and back within the control room. She took the same stairs back down, but hesitated as she reached the bottom. Which way did she come from again? Everything looked the same; dark, dull gray with red lanterns spread out among the walls. She growled, taking a right, following the hallways and trying to find her way back to her own room, but all the doors were exactly the same. There were no marks to distinguish one from the other, so she kept on walking. If her hunting mates could see her now, they would surely tap their mandibles in laughter; lost on a simple ooman vessel. Unheard of!

Rin'deye growled, deciding to get herself un-lost she picked a door at random, pushing down on the strange handle and walked in. Probably not her wisest decision. Instead of her own room, she walked straight in the scarred prince's, and there he was in the middle of the floor, clothed only in a simple pair of trousers with fists clenched. At first Rin'deye just stood there before realizing her mistake and the potential threat before her. She dipped her head forward, baring her teeth.

"Ah! There you are," exclaimed a voice from behind her. The girl jumped at the noise spinning around and coming face to face with Iroh, a smile on his face and, of course, a hot cup of tea in both hands. "Would you like something to drink, child?"

Zuko pointed a finger at his uncle. "Oh no, not here. Take her back to your own room old man." He winced slightly as he realized the double meaning in his words.

But Iroh didn't seem to notice. "Prince Zuko, she it your guest as well as mine. Besides, she is already here and the tea is hot." He smiled, guiding Rin'deye to the cushions upon the floor and handing her one of the cups. She accepted and sat down across form Iroh while Zuko just huffed, plopping down onto his bed and glaring at the wall. The young hunter looked hesitantly between her cup and the prince before taking a tentative sip. Iroh did the same before he spoke. "I am sorry I did not visit you earlier dear, but I had... a few other things I had to tend to today." he ended with his signature, laid back smile.

Rin'deye shook her head. "It is fine," she said slowly, her words still slightly roughened. "I'rah, can I ask something?"

The old general looked up at her, half expecting her to ask about her ship once again. "Yes?"

"How did the young one make fire?"

Surprise reflected in his eyes. Even Zuko abandoned glaring holes into the wall to looked at her, partially because of the question and partially because he knew he was 'young one'. "I saw you on top of the tower," he stated plainly.

The hybrid nodded, looking at him. "Yes. How do you make fire with no burner?"

The prince cast his gaze over to his uncle expecting him to pick up on the explanation, but scowled as Iroh only paid attention to his tea. Zuko sighed, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and placing his elbows on his knees. "Our power for firebending comes from that of the sun, using our own chi to create the fire," he explained it the best why he could.

"What is.. 'chi'?" Rin'deye was gazing very carefully at this young warrior.

"It's, uh, like...," he racked his brain for the right word. "Stuff."

The general snorted in laughter and Rin'deye just lifted a brow. Zuko looked away, replacing his scowl to hide his embarrassment.

"Chi," Iroh piped. "Is the energy that flows through every living thing."

"It is your _thewi_? Your blood," she asked.

Iroh shook his head. "It is something entirely different, but just as important as blood. It is the balance of negative and positive life energy within us, our surroundings and the universe. The stronger connection one has with his surroundings, the better he is able to manipulate it and his chi. Without the deep connection with their chi, the people of this world would not be able to bend their elements.

Rin'deye looked on with an almost blank face. "My people do not believe in such things."

Iroh took another sip from his cup before asking,"And why is that?"

The warrior looked away for a second before replying. "As my people have...grown, we have pulled from such beliefs. They are not needed for our ways."

"What are your ways if I may ask, Rin'deye?"

"Hunting," she replied simply before taking another swallow of her drink.

The two firebenders looked between each other. "What do you mean, 'hunting'," Zuko asked.

Rin'deye gazed into her cup, the dark liquid lightly gave off steam and heated her face. Should she tell them of her kind? All throughout her life she heard warnings of the ooman; how they would trick the hunter, capture him, and put him through torturous experiments. Some of the hunters that where lucky enough to escape without the use of their self destruct, told the equivalent to horror stories of the human being's dishonorable ways. Even with her daily meetings with Iroh had she held back much information, but the more time she spent with him, the more she felt that he were not simply using his kindness as a mask to receive information . At least not of the Yautja. She sighed, finally making a decision.

"My people's society is based around the honor of the hunt. The more skulls one takes as trophies, the more kills one has made, the more honor the warrior receives." She looked between the two. "However only the most worthy of prey is hunted," her eyes drifted over to Zuko as she said spoke. Her words and their emphases dawned on him and his own topaz eyes narrowed at her, fists clenched. "You are not hunting me," he said coldly, leaving it as a defensive threat.

"No," she said, giving a disappointed sigh. "I can not."

"And why not," Iroh asked carefully.

"It would go against the code; Since you have helped me I can not see you, the young one, or any other ooman's on this vessel as prey." She turned her head away from them, looking at the depiction of some strange red creature above a small shelf serving as and alter. "It would be dishonorable to do so."

Zuko leaned back some, his eyes never leaving the strange girl as if she would go back on her words and attack them anyways. Honor of the hunt? It was one of the most absurd things he had heard. How can someone gain honor in killing something and taking it's head? 'If only it was that easy,' Zuko thought, a twinge of hurt ran through him and he rose to his feet without a word. Rin'deye's head turned back to him, following his movements as he headed towards the door and left. Iroh sipped his tea knowingly, but pretended to ignore his leaving while Rin'deye stared at the place the prince had once been before casting the general across from her a quizzical glance.

"Talk of honor is hard for Prince Zuko," Iroh explained solemnly, answering her questioning look.

Rin'deye's brows came down. "Why?" But Iroh only shook his head. "That is a topic for another time. Come, I shall escort you to your room." With that, he rose and made for the exist, tea cup still in hand. Reluctantly, Rin'deye rose as well and followed the old ooman out of the young one's room down the hall to the entrance of her own, all the while thinking of the prince's reaction. Why was honor so hard to talk about around this ooman? Had he done something in the past that caused him to lose his? Maybe he he committed a dishonorable act? She did not know this ooman well enough to judge his character, and was only left with assumptions, ones that would leave her rattling for answers.

She thanked Iroh for the tea before retreating within her temporary lodging. Rin'deye sat in front of the table, intent on working on her equipment, but cursed when she became aware of her lack of tools. She had forgoten to ask Iroh where she could acquire some of her own. Not bothering in hunting down the ooman again, she decided to retire to her bed. The sun had long past fallen and she could see the twinkle of stars out of the small window. Rin'deye face fell slightly, once again wondering when she would make it back to her place among those jewels of light.

* * *

The next morning found Zuko up on the deck of the ship, warming up for his practice, as were two of the other firebenders who would be his 'attackers' during the session. The prince had just finished blasting off a fire stream, when he spotted Rin'deye in the tower's entrance, her blood-red left eye and paled right starred intensely at him. His eyes meet hers for a brief moment, and he felt the same shiver run down his spine as he looked into that pool of white. He turned away, trying to ignore her unnerving gaze.

Zuko got into position, his opponents doing likewise. He watched the two benders, readying himself for an attack from one or the other, his stance rigid, hands hot and smoking. Suddenly, the solider on his left let loose a stream of fire, while the one on his right threw three fireballs shortly after. Zuko easily blocked the stream, crossing his arms in front of him, then slicing downwards, expelling the flames before take a step forward and bring his other into a kick. The first fireball was 'punted' way, dispersing as it lost power. Using the momentum of his kick he spun, bring his back foot around, producing a arc of orange, meeting the last two, and overpowering them. Zuko did one more spin, releasing another circle to follow the first, and intercept both bender's next attack. The men seemed to have no trouble deflecting the powerful attack and moved back onto the offense, both almost reading each others mind as they sent large fire 'whips' at the prince. Zuko fell to his hands, spin upon them as his feet once again sent out two large and powerful streams of their own, the first one canceling out the whips, while the stream from his second foot force the opposing bender to take the defense once again.

The young man had barely broken a sweat, but the two soldiers seemed exerted, breathing heavily. Zuko narrowed his eyes; they were becoming less of a challenge, which either meant he was getting better, or they were just sorry excuses for firebenders. He let loose a breath, seeing movement from the corner of his eye, and was surprised to see Rin'deye so close the the edge of the training area. He turned his head to regard her:

Her form was tall and straight, and her arms were crossed over her chest; he could see where her wound was patched with a strip of bandage still, though much better than when her whole lower torso was covered in the white cloth. On one wrist she wore that bizarre, almost bulky, contraption. As heavy as it looked, she carried it as if it weighted nothing. Around her waist was a strange, and quite frankly, very revealing skirt of sorts, stopping about mid thigh in the front and falling down to the back of her knees in an 'V' shape. It was tattered in some areas, obviously having seen better days, the color a faded black. Strange, and alien looking skulls hung like sick adornments from her belt, which connected to the holsters of the two daggers strapped securely in place on each leg. Around her neck lay a twist of cords and in the middle sat a long and deadly canine, bordered on either side by two smaller versions. Her strange black, tube-like hair hung loosely around her, falling over her squared shoulders and down her back, again more of those skulls and other objects were woven within. His gaze came to those three scars, opposed in place of his own, but next to it on her forehead another mark of marred flesh stood out, though it looked intentionally placed. In short, her whole demeanor was of one that was powerful, deadly, and in a sense, almost regal.

Rin'deye's eyes calmly shifted over to him, and he found himself standing a little straighter, almost as if to match the air that she gave off. Here he was the prince and she was the one who seemed like royalty. In a gruesome sort of way. He heard her click. "You have some skill, young one, but it does not seem as if these other ooman are putting up much of a fight for you," she turned back to the men. "No hard feelings, of course." Both of the men shared a shocked look between them. Zuko wasn't sure it was the fact that she was speaking to them, or that she had the nerve to insulted them.

"So," he said curtly, crossing his own arms.

Rin'deye lifted her chin. "How would you like to spare?"

He snorted. "It would barely be a fair fight." She thought she could take him? She wasn't even a bender.

The hybrid grinned; she thought he might try to underestimate her. He was just like Kalòd. "Try me," she said. Not giving him a chance to answer, she moved in front of the two benders, whom, sensing the impending duel, quickly moved to the sidelines.

Zuko's gazed narrowed. "No daggers," he said glaceing at her wicked blades.

"No fire," she respond in kind, then flashed him another grin, her eyebrows arced evilly over her eyes. Zuko matched her smug look with a scowl, taking his position. He waited for her to attack, but she just simply stood there, looked at him. Growing frustrated, he lunged at her, throwing his fist. Rin'deye waited until the last moment, before simply stepping out of his way. Not anticipating this, Zuko almost fell forward, but caught himself, spinning around to face the spotted girl, only to have a fist coming straight for his face. He blocked just in time, only to have her other fist come at him, driving him to step back. He blocked that as well, grabbing onto her forearm, but had her knee connect squarely with his side. He released her, jumping back. He couldn't get a hit in as fast as she was! Rin'deye crouched and then lunged for him. Instead of avoiding her, he met her head on grabbing her at the shoulder and hip, spinning and using his momentum to toss her away from him.

Her back hit the metal of the ship, but she converted the fall into a roll, and landed on all fours, torso low to the ground. She hissed lowly; she had not expected a move like that from him. Zuko grinned, thoroughly pleased in pissing her off, and raised his hands in waiting, stance wide. Slowly she rose from the ground, staying in a low crouch, and eyed him. They circled each other, each one preparing for the other to attack, until once again Rin'deye leaped at him. He met her blow for blow this time, but he could tell he was quickly losing this battle as he was getting tired with trying to keep up with her quick jabs. She was relentless, and conditioned perfectly for intense battles such as this.

They pushed away from each other once again, Zuko panting, the sheen of sweat was across his skin caused his clothing to stick to him. Rin'deye quickly circled him, taking advantage of his weakened state and came back at him fast, a screeching roar sounding from her throat. The prince panicked, and swiped his hand down at her, causing flames to spout. Rin'deye barely had time to duck out of the way, feeling some of her dreads catch in the fires. She didn't slow, coming up under his attack and tackled him. As they fell back, blades slicing the air rang true.

Zuko feel back hard, eyes shut tightly. When he felt nothing but the pain in his back and the girl above him, he opened his eyes and gasped; the gauntlet upon her arm housed two very large and very sharp knives, and his neck was situated right in between them, his skin barely touching the cool metal. Rin'deye was crouched on top of him, her face and body centimeters from his own as she all but straddled him. She purred lightly as her blades retraced back into their residence, she however did not move, but only glare down at him. "You used your weapons," he growled. She tilted her head.

"I did," she confirmed. "However you broke the truce first by using your fire, young one." He grimaced; she was right which only worsened his mood. "And besides," she spoke as she stood up, towering over him. "I did not use my daggers." Zuko looked at her thighs as if not believing her, but flushed once he realized just _where_ he was looking. Rin'deye stepped away from him, allowing the prince to sit up. He rubbed the back of his head looking after her as she strolled away from him, noticing smoke rise from her head.

At least he had hit her.

* * *

**A.N.:** Oooo! Zuzu got his butt whoop, and by a girl. One hot, and deadly girl, but a girl none the less! XD

Okies, review time!


End file.
